<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>東武東上東急南下 by AlminRomance1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843307">東武東上東急南下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998'>AlminRomance1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她决定坐电车回家。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>東武東上東急南下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*：榎元 秋海(えのもと あきみ)/ 柊 春日(ひいらぎ かすか)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柊春日在快餐厅的嘈杂人声中捕捉到自己的班次信息广播，便起身收拾餐盘。</p><p>凌晨两点半的东京车站，人流量比白日少了四分之三，像二十四小时快餐厅这种歇脚和打发时间的绝佳去处，甚至都还能找到邻座闲置的清净座位。深夜汉堡套餐的热美式绝对不是由咖啡豆冲出来的，却也不乏可可的浓郁香味，柊春日喝完最后一口热饮，在东京深夜的寒烈空气里呼出一口白雾。</p><p>她拖着半人高的大型行李箱前往站台。从东京至冰见的车程至少四小时起步，新干线换电车，票价一万多块，和柊春日平日一周份的三餐价格如出一辙。但她觉得值得。</p><p>想起她离开冰见的那个清晨，也是拖着这个行李箱，不过与现在不同，那时她只负责跟在后面。榎元秋海夺走了她的背包和行李，大步流星地走在柊春日前头。她原本准备一声不吭地离开，等到以后（也可能没有以后）再跟对方为自己的不辞而别道歉，却被男孩尴尬地拦在了电车站售票口。对方手里还提着个塑料袋，里面装着好几包鱼屋的干货零食，都是柊春日喜欢吃的种类。榎元秋海一脸的大义凛然：“我送你。”便一把拉过她手里的行李箱，头也不回地进了车站。</p><p>柊春日有想象过，自己的青梅竹马或许会委屈地教训她，埋怨她，然后将她的名字从榎元家的名牌上划掉。但是他没有，淳朴的男孩记得她爱吃的零嘴，将其塞进她根本没装多少东西的行李箱。</p><p>“你到了那边，有落脚的地方吗？”</p><p>“有。我在市郊租了个小平的单人间，是我承担得起的租价。”</p><p>便又是一阵沉默。他们并肩站在站台边上，感受清晨拂过脸颊的海风。少年少女才刚高中毕业，海滨的小镇和彼此即是他们十几年人生中的全世界，哪经历过这般别离。他们甚至不知道分开时该说些什么。</p><p>“你……安顿好了的话，会给家里打电话吗？”</p><p>“……我尽量。”</p><p>柊春日感受到直白又热烈的视线，转过头，看见榎元秋海薰衣草般的眸子，想哭，又不能哭。她接过自己的行李箱，抚上拉杆时轻触到对方的指尖。男孩的手和自己的不一样，永远都是暖暖的，连海水都没法浸湿它。</p><p>男孩说：“我会很想你的。”她没能给出回应。</p><p>电车进站时带起的风吹落柊春日耳后的发缕，她后悔了一瞬没将头发扎起来，转念一想这样正好，可以让男孩看不清滑落她面庞的泪珠。</p><p>她没给对方机会，也没给自己机会。踏进电车门的瞬间，柊春日便暗示自己不要回头，免得被男孩那双漂亮的紫眼睛抓住，再也跑不掉。</p><p> </p><p>今不如昔了，柊春日艰难地提着行李箱下台阶时想着。如今可没有朴实的男孩来帮她提箱子，东京的人又冷又忙，每个人都自顾不暇，谁又会注意到深更半夜的电车站里一个孤独又寂寞的灵魂呢。</p><p>榎元秋海可能会。那孩子想必会义正言辞地说：“因为那是小春啊！”</p><p>柊春日都快被自己的想象逗笑了。她想起箱子隔层里夹着的一大捆明信片，全是榎元秋海这些年寄给她的冰见邮局特产，自从她告诉榎元家自己在东京的住址后，每月一张，附赠一包新鲜的自制鱼干，并且从没断过。</p><p>大前年的冬天，柊春日因搬家，参加了中介公司的箱根温泉旅行活动的报名抽奖，意外的中了。她姑娘家一个人在东京，没什么朋友，便将三张旅行票连同自己的新住址一起寄给了榎元家，也不知道男孩和他的父母到底去没去。但隔月收到的明信片却多了一张，上面还印着“箱根邮局特产”，兴奋得她那天破天荒地给自己买了麒麟啤酒喝。</p><p>耳机里循坏到安室奈美惠的那首《Baby Don't Cry》，歌词刚好唱到“即使清晨大雨，即使爱将消失，我都不会让你独自承受”。柊春日踏进列车，找到自己的座位并放好行李，她在心里默默地接了一句“所以我现在就回去找你”，打开手机，发现数字表盘已经从“2”进到了“3”。</p><p>东京是个快节奏的大都市，这里头自然也包括了音乐。柊春日从打工餐厅的同僚那儿听过那些风靡大街小巷的流行歌曲，什么大塚爱，中岛美嘉，甚至是年轻姑娘们都很喜欢的岚。那些名字留在每个人的手机里，但她说不上讨厌，却也没多喜欢。</p><p>小学的时候，学校里有一门课程要求掌握基础竖笛，榎元秋海便是班上吹得最好的学生。他不仅会竖笛，还会用树叶吹出旋律，给柊春日来上一段父亲教他的渔夫小曲。那时他们就坐在榎元家的围墙上，面朝大海，榎元秋海教她竖笛，告诉她每一个小孔，每一个手势都代表了哪个音符。</p><p>接着他们会等到榎元家的父亲背着渔网回来，俩孩子便从围墙上跳下来，跑到男人脚边，吵着要他带他们去鱼屋。男人拗不过孩子们，带他们去鱼屋看鱼、看虾，碰到天气绝好的日子，还会带他们去海滩踩水。柊春日喜欢在沙滩上捡贝壳，她还喜欢叔叔给他们唱的渔夫小曲，更喜欢榎元秋海用树叶吹出的旋律。</p><p>恬静，朴实，浪漫。现在的柊春日会用这三个词形容她的童年。她将耳机里的歌曲换成了轻节奏的纯音乐，列车平稳地前进着，融进漆黑的夜，搞得柊春日有些昏昏欲睡。</p><p>她想起自己和榎元秋海第一次相见时的情景。梦里的柊春日刚上幼稚园，小小的，提着水桶跟老师和同学们一起照顾园内花坛里的小花。她跟老师请了假，去换一桶用来灌溉的清水，便在后院的水管旁撞见正在被欺负的小男孩。</p><p>那孩子被班上其他几个男孩围在墙边，他们推搡他，嘲笑他以后会被鲨鱼吃掉。柊春日看不惯那几张欠揍的脸，从墙后冲出来，将手中小桶里的泥水泼到那些男孩的白袜子上。</p><p>“你干嘛？！”那些男孩大叫着，“信不信我们去告诉老师！”</p><p>“那我也去告诉老师，说你们欺负他！”柊春日一点也不示软。她气势汹汹，准备将水桶里剩余的一点泥水泼到那些小蠢蛋脸上，“看看谁有理！”</p><p>那些男孩一下子不出声了，支支吾吾地嘟着嘴跑开。“笨蛋。”柊春日看着他们的背影评价到。</p><p>“谢，谢谢你……”榎元秋海也被吓得不轻，但他的父母从小教育他要有礼貌，于是他向面前的小女孩道谢。尽管她看上去真的很凶。</p><p>柊春日转过身，将男孩从地上捞起来，“你也是个笨蛋。”她埋怨地责备着，拍掉男孩衬衫上的泥巴。</p><p>后续当然是他们都被请了家长。几个孩子在班级门前排排站开，看着自己的父母和老师沟通。柊春日就站在榎元秋海旁边，俩小孩肩膀靠着肩膀，她捞过男孩背在身后的手握在掌心里。对方可能是看到了她皱起的眉头，或是嘟起的小嘴，回握她的力道不大，却把俩小孩的手都弄得汗津津的。</p><p>第二天，那些小蠢蛋又把他俩堵在后院，准备“一雪前耻”，小孩子的记仇总是带着点委屈的意味，连笼子里的白兔都要嘲笑他们。但还没等柊春日发作，榎元秋海拧开龙头，抱着水管就往那些男孩面前的草地上一阵乱喷。</p><p>“不准欺负小春！”他大喊着，颇有一股保护者的味道。这可把柊春日逗笑了，他们都是小小的娃娃，哪有谁保护谁的说法。</p><p>但是她乐意。柊春日抓着榎元秋海的手臂晃了两下，水柱乱溅，差点又沾上男孩们的白布鞋。</p><p>“就是，不准欺负我！”</p><p>从此便再也没有小混蛋来找他俩的麻烦，他们也逐渐变得熟络起来。起初是榎元秋海在放学路上拦住了柊春日，塞了她几包自家产的鱼干。柊春日相当惊喜，她拉着榎元秋海的手，碧蓝的眼睛里似乎要翻出几朵浪花，“原来你是坂下鱼屋的孩子！我超级喜欢那里的鱼干，每次都让我爸爸买好多回来！”</p><p>榎元秋海有些抵不住这等热情，但他依旧吞吞吐吐地回应了：“那，那以后我家又做新鲜鱼干了，我就给你留点。”</p><p>那时他俩才多小啊，光是这么件小事就能让柊春日开心到天上去。“真的吗？谢谢！”她兴奋地扑到榎元秋海身上，丝毫没有察觉男孩脸都红到耳根子，“你叫我小春，那我也要叫你的名字。”</p><p>“阿秋，我要叫你阿秋！”柊春日宣布着，牵过榎元秋海的手，勾起对方的小指，“阿秋，明天早上我去坂下鱼屋找你，我们一起去学校好不好？”</p><p>榎元秋海没有理由拒绝她，他们的手指勾在一起，红着脸点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>于是两个人的人生算是交到了一起。柊春日住在坂道最上面，镇上最偏僻的住宅区，她的父母都不是镇上的人，据说是两人婚后想过朴实一些的生活才搬到这个小镇上来的。与她的父母不同，柊春日确确实实是海边的孩子，她朝着大海奔跑的速度是平时的两倍，连瞳孔里都映着碧天的海水。她去坂下的鱼屋报道，接走腼腆的男孩和他一起踏上通学的小路。</p><p>这样的日子从幼稚园持续到了小学，又到了国中。他们的镇子说大不大，说小不小，但学校确实没几所，邻居家的俩小孩从小到大一个班的概率，比在秋天捕到寒鰤鱼的概率都大。柊春日和榎元秋海就陷在这样的概率里，他们一起上学，一起放学，一起去海边踩水，捡贝壳。他们在榎元家的围墙上吹竖笛，在沙滩和公路分界的楼梯口分享鱼干和蜂蜜蛋糕。暑假的时候，他们乘着榎元家父亲的渔船去海里玩，等到了寒假，柊家的父母则会带着他们去镇子外面，体验一下大都市的繁华。</p><p>直到高一那年的秋天。那时他们才刚开学不久，很幸运地又被分到了一个班级。柊春日坐在最后一排靠窗，榎元秋海则在隔窗第四排，不远不近的距离刚好适合用来传纸条。</p><p>柊春日现在都还记得，那天的天空特别的阴沉，乌云遮住了太阳，却迟迟不愿降下细雨。无聊的数学课，她有一句没一句地听，盘算着给自己的青梅竹马递张纸条抱怨一下，却被门外突然闯进的班主任吓得不轻。中年女性点了她的名字，欲言又止的表情让柊春日有了相当不好的预感，以至于走出教室时都没注意到榎元秋海投来的担忧的目光。</p><p>现实总是那么的突然又富有戏剧性，柊春日实在听不清班主任在讲什么，她只觉得耳边的嗡声吵得不行，脑子也是懵的。空洞的电波音将她包围、挤压，弄得她快要喘不过气来。</p><p>“柊同学。”班主任呼唤她，将柊春日拉回现实。她机械性地回应，看到中年女性忧心忡忡的神情，“关于你父母的事情……我很抱歉……”</p><p>“没关系的，老师。”柊春日说，无光的眼睛不知在看着哪里，“我明白的，我没关系，我没关系……”她哭不出来，也不知道该怎么哭，就像她的脑子已经反应过来发生了什么，但泪腺并没有。</p><p>放学后，榎元秋海把她拉到海边，他们坐在楼梯口的台阶上。柊春日有一种错觉，似乎今天的海风比平日任何时候都要寒冷，快要割破她的皮肤，直到榎元秋海搭上她的手背。男孩的手心传来炽热的温度，却依旧一言不发。他在等，等自己冷静下来，亲口告诉他究竟发生了什么。</p><p>柊春日去望男孩的眼睛 ，对方甘紫色的薰衣草眸子里映着消沉的自己，眼泪便一下子涌了出来。她没有放开榎元秋海的手，也没有试图去擦拭那些泪水。她哽咽着说：“阿秋，我的父母……他们……呜，他们……车祸……在，回镇的山路上……”</p><p>“……他们说，救护车来的时候……已经，已经太迟了……”零碎，柊春日抽泣着，说不出一句完整的话。但榎元秋海已经明白了，他紧握着女孩的手，将对方的脑袋靠到自己肩膀上。</p><p>“阿秋……呜，只剩下……只剩下我一个人了……”她蜷在男孩的怀里，仿佛这里是唯一不会被凌烈的海风波及到的地方，“……我变成一个人了……”</p><p>“你不是一个人。”榎元秋海环抱住柊春日，紧紧地，甚至女孩的校服被他挤出褶皱，“你不是一个人，小春。”</p><p>“我不会让你一个人的。”</p><p>他跟自己的父母打了电话，说要在柊家过一夜。榎元家的父母消息还没那么灵通，以为是和往常一样的借宿，便随口答应了。</p><p>回到柊家后，柊春日只是哭，她控制不住自己的泪水，或许是睹物思情。榎元秋海让女孩坐在窗边，自己去准备一顿补充体力必要的晚饭。雨终于在这时候滴下来，落在柊家后院的草坪上，落在遍布瓦片的屋檐上，滴答滴答，每一声都响在少年少女的心里。</p><p>那天夜里，他们并肩躺在床上。柊春日始终没有放开榎元秋海的手，他们十指相扣，将彼此的呼吸、和灵魂都扣在一起。</p><p> </p><p>后事的处理在一个月内被完成得七七八八，这里头不乏榎元家的帮助，柊春日在十月末的一个艳阳天特意登门答谢，带着一些不足挂齿的补品和一信封鼓鼓的感谢金。榎元家的父母哪好意思收，两位家长在餐桌上和十几岁的少女争执，人生哲理总归是长辈懂得多，柊春日说不过他们，只好放弃地解释道：</p><p>“叔叔阿姨，你们就收下吧，这是我卖房子剩余的钱，想着可以报答一下榎元家这些天的照顾。我准备搬出来，找一间更便宜的房子住，学校方面我也会自己处理，不用麻烦你们。我近期会去找工作，若是没法合理分配时间，我会做好退学的打算。”</p><p>这下可是切实吓到了榎元秋海，手中的茶杯没能拿稳，掉在草席上发出一声沉重的闷响。“小春，你要退学……？”</p><p>“如果实在没办法的话。加上我的生活开支，我父母的遗产或许无法支持我念完高中。”柊春日说这话时带着些若有若无的苦笑，那着实刺痛了男孩的眼睛。</p><p>榎元秋海猛地离席，就着还沾着茶水渍的草席跪了下去。“爸，妈。拜托你们了，能不能收养小春！”土下座而已，没什么大不了的。他和身旁的女孩一起生活了十几年，从没离开彼此超过二十四小时，以前没有，以后也不希望有。</p><p>“拜托了！”少年的声音坚定且不具反驳的空间，让柊春日的呼吸都颤抖起来。她像着了魔似的推开坐垫，额头抵上草席时，仿佛回到那个他们十指相扣而眠的夜晚。</p><p>“拜托了……”</p><p>就这样，柊春日的名字算是正式写上了榎元家的名牌，榎元秋海将刻着她名字的铁板钉在“榎元”的下面。少年的鼻尖落着灰，却盖不住他紫眸子里闪过的亮光。柊春日难得地看呆了好一会，轻手轻脚地在少年的面颊上印上一个羞涩的吻。</p><p> </p><p>高二秋学期的冬天，他们不得不开始思考未来。经历了收养一事，柊春日父母留下的遗产供她读完高中或许是绰绰有余，但大学可就不一定了。榎元秋海决定继承父亲的鱼屋，那她呢？柊春日的未来将通向何方？</p><p>她思来想去，考虑了镇上的每一个岗位，最终将目标定在了外面的世界。</p><p>柊春日和榎元秋海又并肩坐在榎元家院子的围墙上，他们分享着鱼干和蜂蜜蛋糕，有一句没一句地聊着过去、现在，和将来。柊春日就着瓶装绿茶咽下一块糕点，就像提起今天的天气那样随意地说道：“我毕业以后，准备去东京生活。”</p><p>这话让榎元秋海愣了好一会，手里的鱼干都没拿稳，掉下一根被路过的野猫叼走。“我说，”柊春日重复了一次，“我毕业以后想去东京生活。那里是大都市，就业的机会也会多很多。”</p><p>“但是，东京离这里不是很……”</p><p>“我知道，东京确实很远。”柊春日打断了他，“但如果我在东京找到工作，那里的工资肯定比这里高。我可以分出一部分用来补贴家里的开支，这样叔叔阿姨就不用像现在那样辛苦。”</p><p>话说到此就算是结束了。柊春日并没有和榎元秋海商量的打算，她只是单方面地决定，单方面地宣布。“关于这件事，我会和叔叔阿姨好好商量的，阿秋你不用担心……”</p><p>榎元秋海意料之外地镇定。他将手里剩余的鱼干丢给了围墙下的野猫，海风拂过脸颊，扬起些许他们的发丝。“那，你还回来吗？”</p><p>柊春日思考了一会，喝下最后一口瓶装绿茶。“或许得等到放假吧。”</p><p>那个无所事事的下午便这样过去了，累在旧日无数个艳阳的冬日里。他们像往常那样生活：读书，上课，考试。他们依旧去海边踩水，依旧坐在围墙上看海，依旧乘着渔船去海上观云。直到高三毕业后的第二个星期三，柊春日准备拖着行李箱，和这个养育她十几年的海滨小镇不辞而别，却被她的青梅竹马尴尬地拦在电车站的售票口。</p><p>他们道了一个不郑重的别，分开时甚至没有说一句“再见”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>梦里的生活如同独居时一样乏味且寂寞，柊春日抖抖眼皮，将又忙又冷还无趣的东京甩在脑袋后面。她醒来得刚好是时候，电车的播报屏显示下一站便是冰见。初升的朝阳从海平面那端探出头来，散发着还不算刺眼的耀光，柊春日走出电车，在海滨小镇的清晨空气里做了个深呼吸。</p><p>时隔好几年，柊春日又回到这个冰见的小镇。她回来见拂过面颊的海风，回来见游云下翻涌的海水，回来见她青梅竹马令人安心的漂亮紫眸子。</p><p>冰见的小车站不算偏僻，出站就能看到堆满贝壳的沙滩，柊春日推着行李箱走下坂道，站定在公路和沙滩分界的楼梯口。冬末的清晨，海滨的小镇还尚未完全苏醒，信号灯转换的铃声里掺杂着隐隐约约的自行车齿轮音，从左到右地滑过坂道，海风带来轻微的咸湿气息，沾在柊春日的鼻尖。她将此记了下来，准备日后写到自己的文章里。</p><p>耳边传来自行车的清脆铃音，让柊春日联想到了清晨的报纸和牛奶，她差点陷进回忆里，却被人唤住了。</p><p>“……小春？”</p><p>柊春日觉得自己呼吸时快被呛到，转身时没控制好力度，微卷的发尾险些扫到脸上。榎元秋海就站在那里，手里掌着自行车的把手，车头的篮子里装着几瓶牛奶和今日的晨间报纸。</p><p>“是春日，笨蛋。”被榎元秋海抱住前，柊春日好不容易挤出这句话。她的青梅竹马显然没想太多，抓住自己已经是下意识的首要事项，于是她只好越过大男孩，艰难地掌住自行车，以免那些可怜的牛奶瓶受到波及。</p><p>“你回来了！你真的回来了！”</p><p>“对，我回来了。”柊春日将脸埋在大男孩的颈间，鼻尖满溢着海水和香草的清凉气息，“我回来了，阿秋。”</p><p>不能哭，还不能哭，她还没看到那双紫眼睛呢。</p><p>几年不见，榎元秋海已经比她高出好多，柊春日被对方蜷在怀里动不了，连大衣都被大男孩拥出褶皱。“你别再跑了。”</p><p>“我不会跑的。”有了这话，榎元秋海终于愿意放开她。对方接回自己手中的自行车，他们对视，柊春日总算看到了自己心心念念的薰衣草眸子。她真切地感到了自己眼中的湿润，暗叹道自己什么时候才能改改这个习惯，“我回来了，就不走了。”</p><p>海风拂过，再次吹落柊春日耳后的发缕，榎元秋海抬手，将其别回姑娘的耳后。他向对方投去询问的眼神，女孩了然，轻声笑道：“我现在算是业余小说家，投稿会在杂志上连载。只要能按时交稿，住在哪里都没问题。”</p><p>“所以我回来了，而且再也不走了。”</p><p>“那，小春你……准备住在哪……？”大男孩像是想到了什么，突然收起满脸的笑。</p><p>“这正是我想问你的。”柊春日拉过自己的行李箱，她两手抬在胸前，紧张得自己都有些不敢相信，“榎元家……还有房间可以租给我吗？”</p><p>“当然！”榎元秋海健气的声音有些吓到她。男孩知道，却没能止住自己下意识的动作，“……那里也是你的家。”</p><p>柊春日被榎元秋海拥在怀里，海风带着湿润的咸气包裹他们，海鸟鸣叫着，唤醒沉睡中的海滨小镇。艳阳，沙滩，贝壳和鱼，养育她十几年的冰见一如既往。</p><p>她回拥自己的大男孩，想着冬天，大概马上就要过去了。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>